


Lost in Reality

by HeyHeyArnold



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, F/M, Other, POV Second Person, gender neutral!reader, references to marking/bondage (no actual smut)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27343915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyHeyArnold/pseuds/HeyHeyArnold
Summary: Still not fully returned to reality, you stared up at Ashton’s face patiently, watching him memorize every plane on your face. You adored him. You trusted him, completely, with every part of you. You thought to place your hands on his hips and pull him closer to you, but that was clearly against the rules and bound to get you in trouble all over again.- Ashton takes care of the reader after they hit subspace in a discipline scene. Requested by this wonderfulTumblr anon-
Relationships: Ashton Irwin/You
Kudos: 5





	Lost in Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Find it [here](https://blackbutterfliescal.tumblr.com/post/617792818809880576/lost-in-reality) on Tumblr ✨ Come say hi!

“Sweetheart? Can you hear me?” Ashton’s voice felt distant and you hummed lightly in response, keeping your eyes closed. You could feel the ache in your jaw from the gag that he had removed moments ago. He carefully loosened the restrictions around your wrists and brought one of your hands up to his mouth. He placed soft kisses on each fingertip then trailed to your palm and your wrist and halfway down your forearm before he spoke again. “Love, I need you to use your words please. You know the rules.” His voice held a bit of gravel and his breath was warm against your skin, which was red from repeatedly straining against the headboard.

“Yes, sir. I’m here.” Your voice was quiet but it seemed to be enough for him at the moment. He understood that returning to reality from subspace was always a slow process and he was always extra gentle with you after a scene. “You did so good for me, baby,” he crooned as he moved your free hand to rest at your side, softly caressing your cheek before stepping away from the bed. As he made his way around the bed, trailing kisses over the marked skin where restraints had been, your eyes fluttered open. Everything inside of you seemed to take flight as you watched Ashton make his way around to the last restraint holding you to the bed. Just as before, he gingerly kissed your fingertips, palm, wrist, and forearm before he met your hazy eyes.

“Can you sit up for me, love?” You started to nod in response, but he gave you a knowing look. “I think so,” you smiled. He kept hold of one hand to steady you as you slid to the side of the bed and let your feet fall to the floor. Ashton cupped your face between his large, calloused hands and tilted your head to look up at him. He stared at your slightly open mouth as one of his thumbs began to trace over your lips. He applied a slight pressure to pull your bottom lip down before letting it spring back where it belonged. Still transfixed by your pouty mouth, he brought his thumb back to your lips and gently pushed it into your mouth. You sucked lightly for a brief second before he removed the digit and his fascination returned to your lips as he coated them in a shiny layer of your spit.

Still not fully returned to reality, you stared up at Ashton’s face patiently, watching him memorize every plane on your face. You adored him. You trusted him, completely, with every part of you. You thought to place your hands on his hips and pull him closer to you, but that was clearly against the rules and bound to get you in trouble all over again. After a few more breaths, Ashton leaned down to place a kiss on your shining, puffy lips, taking your bottom lip into his mouth. It was sweet and short-lived as he stepped back and pulled you up to him. Your naked body stuck to his with all the sweat from the night’s activities and he wrapped his arms around you to keep you grounded. He pressed his lips to your forehead and his breath ticked as he gave you praise between kisses. “I’m so proud of you, baby. You took everything I gave you so, so well.” You knew the room was quite chilly from the goosebumps running across your arm, but you felt warm inside from the top of your head to the tips of your toes. All you wanted was to make Ashton happy and you loved to hear him praise you.

You let him lead you through the door to the bathroom. He reached in to start the shower to let it warm up before moving to grab towels and place them on the counter. Once it reached a good temperature, Ashton followed you in, guiding you to stand under the warm water. You let the warmth on your skin from the shower replace the warmth Ashton made you feel inside. You let Ashton clean your body as you rinsed out your hair. His hands ghosted over the marks he had left on your torso and he whispered sweet words for every new one he found. He had you giggling as he tried to get creative with his praise. Once he was satisfied that he’d traced every mark he made, he pulled on your hips and switched places with you. He quickly washed his body as you ran conditioner through your hair. He placed a chaste kiss on your mouth before exiting the shower. You rinsed your hair once more as he slung a towel around his waist. When you exited the shower, he wrapped you in the other towel and kissed your scrunched nose. He could see the sleepiness creeping up on you slowly and began to lead you back to the bedroom.

A yawn stretched across your face as you took a seat on the side of the bed. He quickly pulled on boxers before retrieving your underwear and one of his oversized t-shirts for you to sleep in. Once he got you dressed, you slid under the sheets. You began to fade as soon your head hit the pillow but you willed yourself to wait until Ashton joined you. You felt the bed shift as he climbed in behind you. He pulled your back against his chest and snaked his arm around your waist. Placing a kiss to the love bite on your shoulder, he settled in for a well-deserved sleep. “Thank you, baby. You are always so good for me, my love.” You hummed a groggy response, fully back in reality and content to let sleep win over your exhausted mind.


End file.
